Supernatural thing
by sodacankiller12
Summary: Okay so I suck I writing and I'm sorry and I'm not very good at summaries. Sam and dean are 10 and 6 and I show up and stuff happens


A/N: okay no one judge me on this its my first supernatural fic

Sam is 6 and dean is ten

So one day at school Sam was waiting for dean to get out of school, when suddenly there was a girl who was wearing jean shorts and a black tank top with a flannel shirt over it, she had her medium length brown hair up in a high ponytail and she had a pair of glasses and the girl looks to be about 14. So the girl walks over to Sam and says "hello sweetie my name is Emily what's yours?" Sam says "my name is Sam I'm waiting for my brother." Emily (or me) says "oh really well I just talked to dean and he said that you should come with me" Sam looks at me with an unsure look and says "but won't dean be mad cause I'm not waiting here for him" he says not so sure. "Oh it's okay I'll leave him a note, so that he will know where we're going." I say with a soft smile "ummm okay but are you sure that he'll know where to find us." Sam says with a look "yes I'm sure that he'll know where to find us. Now let's go" I say with a big smile. I snap my fingers and we are suddenly in a cabin that is a nice size. "Wow how did we get here so fast?" Sam asks with wonder while looking around in awe "well Sam I have magic powers that let me do cool things." I say with a smile "are you hungry Sam I can make you something." I ask "I am kind of hungry what can I have?" He asks shyly "oh Sam you can have anything you want! I can get you anything!" I say with a big smile "oh well then can I have um fish sticks?" Sam says shyly "of course you can. I love fish sticks to." "Come on let's go make fish sticks." I say while holding out my hand for him to take. He takes my hand and we go to the kitchen and I lift him up and put him on a bar stool so he can see me.

While I took the fish sticks and put them on a pan I snapped my fingers and the oven was ready 'oh I love my powers' I thought to myself I pull out my phone from my pocket and smile at it. I look at Sam and say "hey Sam I need to go somewhere really quick so can I trust you to stay in the living room and to not open the door for anyone?" He nods and jumps off the stool to go to the living room and I follow I snap my fingers and there is another phone in my hand and some toys on the ground for Sam "hey Sam here take this if the fish sticks ring or you need anything call me okay." I say while looking down at him "okay Emily i will." He says while looking at me "okay be right back" I say while I snap my fingers and suddenly I'm gone and I reappear in front of the school and I wait. Sudden the bell rings and I look up from my phone to see dean walking towards where I'm standing. "Oh hello dean how are you today" I say while smiling "I'm good who are you and where is Sam." He asks "oh he's perfectly fine." Suddenly my phone starts ringing I look down at it and see that it's Sam "hang on one second." I tell dean while answering the phone "hey Sam what's up?" I ask "Emily there's a man standing outside banging on the door wanting to come in." He says slightly panicked I suddenly stand up straight and say "okay Sammy thanks for telling me that. I want you to go past the bathroom and there's going to be a small door open it and stay inside there till I come okay and I'm bringing dean with me okay" "okay Emily" I then hang up and look at dean and say "okay dean I'm going to take you to where your brother is and I want you to stay with him alright" "good lets go" I grab his arm before he has any chance to respond and snap my fingers and we are back at the cabin and I put dean with Sam and I go back outside to talk to the man. "What are you doing here Crowely" I say with a growl "Oh can't I just come and see my favorite person" he says "No you can't now I won't ask again. What do you want" I say angrily. I start to glare at him "oh nock it off. Fine you really want to know why I'm here" I nod "I'm here because you have the boys and John is going to start getting worried." He says "aww are you worried about me." I say teasingly while I cross my arms and cock my hip. "Whatever I'm leaving" Crowley says with an eye roll and he disperse. I roll my eyes and walk back into the house, and I walk over to the panic room and I say "hey the man is gone." And they come out and we walk to the kitchen and check the fish sticks. "Oh hey the fish sticks are done." I say as I pull them out and put them on plates and I give the plates to the brothers and they start to eat.

As I'm eating my fish sticks I check my phone and frown at it, and wipe my hands on my jeans and say "okay guys, you two are going to stay here cause I have to go do something real quick." And Sam and dean look at me and dean says "why don't you just bring us back to the motel Emily?" "Well one I say you have to stay here two there might be something Wrong at the motel, let me just go check it out real quick k." "Oh also don't leave here okay, okay good bye now." I say as I snap my fingers and I show up in the motel room right as John walks in. When he looks up and sees me he pulls out his gun and points it at me. I just stand there calmly "hello john." I say "wh-what are you and where are my boys!" He says threatenly "oh john their fine see" I say as I snap my fingers, suddenly a screen appears next to me and it shows Sam and dean sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"See their fine nothing to worry about." I said confidently all the sudden we heard a crash sound and my phone started ringing I answered it and Sam was on the line "Emily th-there's someone here please help." Sam sounded really scared I looked up at John to see a mad look on his face. "Okay John I'm going to take us both back to the cabin and when we get there take the boys to the panic room they'll know where it is okay. Okay good." I say as I grab his arm and snap us back to the house right when we show up dean and Sam run to John and hug him I look John in the eye "John go to the panic room now!" I command "no let me help you." John responded "no" I say as I snap my fingers and John and the boys appear in the panic room. So now I wait for the man to come out so I can see him. In no time Uriel is standing not ten feet away from me I Stand in front of the panic room so he can't get to it.

"Uriel what are you doing here." I growl out "I'm here to get rid of the winchesters once and for all I know that they kill me in the future and I will not allow that to happen so get out of my way!" He yells at me I just stare at him and go "make me." So he lunges at me but I just say "barrier up" and suddenly there is a barrier in front of me. He hits it with a clang and my phone rings at that moment I look down at it a raise a finger at Uriel and press answer "hello." I say "Emily what's going on out there and why won't you let me help?" I go to answer but Uriel interrupts me "you will pay attention to me bitch." I just look over at him with a glare "hang on one sec John," I pull the phone away from my ear and glare at Uriel "hey I am on the phone!" I snap "can't you just wait." I ask he shakes his head no I huff "fine." I snap my fingers and Uriel now has duck tape over his mouth and he is raped in rope "okay John one you can't Handel angels two who is the one with the powers? And three I said so and your sons need you." I say "fine" John says "good. Bye now" I say. I snap my fingers again and the duck tape and rope dissipates from around Uriel. I snap my fingers again and suddenly he is back up in heaven. "Okay you guys can come out now." I say and the John and the boys come out. "Okay who was that and what did he want?" John asks "that was Uriel and he just wanted to kill the boys." I say casually "but don't worry I sent him back to heaven." And I just walk towards the kitchen "oh by the way you guys can stay here for as long as you like. Why cause I am going to leave oh and if you want to go back to the motel just step through this door" I say pointing to a door "there's enough food here to last awhile and yes there are wards around the house." They all look at me like I'm crazy "oh yeah here take these" I hand each of them a small pendent if you ever want to come here just say cabin in the woods while holding it and there will always be a protective barrier around the cabin at all times." Okay so bye I say and snap my fingers and I disappear.

The end.


End file.
